Forbidden Magnetism
by Oi Uchi
Summary: Did you ever feel like your love for your brother was not in a sibling way...but, in a much deeper way? No? Well then...I have. My name is Uchiha Sakura...or so I thought. [Pairings between SasuSaku, NejiSaku, GaaSaku possible ItaSaku]
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

I'm trying a new story. There's a lot of stories with this plot, and I wanted to try my own version of it. Hopefully, you'll have time to read and give me pointers. Anyway, just give it a try. I'll give you a cookie?

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Just a few you don't recognize.

Chapter One:

Prologue

* * *

_"...and as to our contract, you have clearly agreed that in order to pay your debt, your first child would be given to us upon her first birthday." _

_A man was kneeling in front of him, and he looked up, fear clearly evident in his eyes. The King felt pity for the man, for he was not the heartless King everybody has heard of. He knew that being separated from you own child could hurt, but there was no other way._

_"You-your highness...If there is anything I can do other than-_

_"I would very much like it for you to keep the baby, if anything, for I know how you feel...But we have signed a magical contract created by the most powerful magician in the kingdom. In a magical contract, when one fails to comply with the deal, their family would be cursed forever, with something that is worse than death."_

_"...I-I know, your highness..."_

_"As a childhood friend, I wouldn't want that to happen to your family." _

_"I know your highness...W-we will bring the child tomorrow. She's just turned one yesterday. Just...just please...I have one last favor to ask of you, your highness..."_

_The King stood up and then pulled the man up straightly, so now they were both standing. The King took a sharp intake of breath, before placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"Then, as you say it, please remove all formalities. Now, we are not talking as a citizen and a king, but as friends." He removed his hand from his shoulder._

_The man nodded._

_"Please...Take care of her, as if she was your own...Please, Fugaku..."_

* * *

**_Did you ever feel like you never belonged to your family? As if, there was just a gap between you and the others? _**

_**Well...Did you ever have a life in which you felt like you didn't belong in? **_

_**Did you ever feel like, when you hug your brother, it was as if...there was something more?**_

_**Did you ever feel like your love for your brother was not in a sibling way...but, in a much deeper way?**_

_**No? Well then...I have. **_

_**My name is Uchiha Sakura...or so I thought. **_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight...You were 'mobbed' by a horde of fan girls at school?" asked a girl with long pink hair as she turned over the bed. She hung her head as she stared upside-down at his brother, who was sitting on a chair near his desk. He was holding an ice pack as he shot his sister a short glare.

Sakura giggled as she turned over to look straight at him. She noticed that his forehead had a cut. No wonder he was angry, it must have hurt.

"Look. Can you just help me or not?" asked Sasuke in an irritable manner as his sister giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed and walked towards him.

"Yeah, yeah...You don't have to get all wrapped up or something. So...Does this mean you're going back to being home-schooled?" she asked as she began dabbing at some of his wounds, Sasuke wincing every now and then.

"What? And get molested by my teacher again?...And Can you be any gentler!" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that...Well, we could always ask mom to get a new teacher for you."

"No, they're both busy trying to affiliate with the Hyuuga Kingdom. That'd be causing them too much trouble." said Sasuke blankly.

"Right...Well, I'm out of ideas." Said Sakura happily as she backed away from Sasuke a little to look at her handiwork. Seemingly satisfied with her work, she then jumped towards the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Sasuke walked towards the mirror to look at his condition. His raven hair was amazingly untouched and it was still sticking up the back, his onyx orbs were still the same and his very pale skin seemed to not have changed. However, you can't ignore the fact that he's got a wide cut on his forehead and a part near his lips was bleeding.

He growled angrily as he trudged towards the bed and sat next to Sakura, who was currently trying to decipher the image that was carved in Sasuke's ceiling.

Silence engulfed both of them as they both enjoyed each other's presence, when a loud knocking was heard from the other side of the door.

Sakura sat up with a smile on her face.

"Come in!"

The door opened and a servant came in, carrying a bath towel in her right hand.

"Princess-

"Oh please, we already talked about this Aiko. I told you to call me, what?" asked Sakura happily as she pulled Aiko inside the room. Sasuke ignored both of them, not really wanting to have the company of another.

"Uh...Sa-sakura-chan..."Aiko stuttered. Sakura squealed in glee.

"Much better! Anyway, I have to go to my room already, Sasuke-kun! Good night!" she said as she waved goodbye, grabbing the towel in Aiko's hand and skipping out of Sasuke's room.

Aiko then turned to follow the princess, when the prince's voice stopped her.

"Aiko."

"...ye-yes, your highness?"

"Don't forget to give her Siri-chan before she sleeps." said Sasuke monotonously.

Aiko smiled inwardly as she heard the name of Sakura's stuffed rabbit, Siri-chan. It was a gift for her sixth birthday. Much more, it came from the youngest prince in the castle.

Ever since she got it, Sakura loved the stuffed rabbit so much, that she couldn't sleep without it.

"Yes, your higness." She bowed down.

"...and remember to close her windows. The wind's cold tonight." He said.

Aiko bowed down again.

"...But don't close the curtains. She loves the night view of her room."

She bowed down again.

"...and, don't forget to set her alarm clock. She hates waking up late." He said with finality in his voice, signaling Aiko that he was finished.

"Yes...your highness."

Aiko turned to leave, wishing that she had a brother much like the Uchihas. They both cared for Sakura so much. Aiko knew that Sakura was in good hands. There was the King and the Queen, and then Itachi, the oldest prince and of course, Sasuke, the youngest prince.

But what amazes her most was the fact that the Queen herself told her that Sakura really wasn't an Uchiha, and it scared her that when the time Sakura finds out, she didn't know how she would take it.

Aiko closed the door behind her as she bit her lip.

_I wonder how the Uchiha Brothers will take it if they ever found out...Oh well, only time will tell._

Indeed, only time will tell...

* * *

Yes, it's pretty short...But think of it as, a try. Review then? Please? The button's waiting...Hehe... 


	2. Did you hear?

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It totally made my day. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay of chapter 2. Quarter exams came in the way. And let me tell you, it was hell. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters you notice here.**

* * *

"Can I see father?" asked Sakura as she stood in front of a large oak door. The guard beside her bowed his head and Sakura turned to look at him expectantly. 

"I'm sorry, your highness...But, the King is busy right now, negotiating with the Hyuuga Clan." said the guard. Sakura nodded slowly, and with a sigh, she turned to leave.

_The Hyuuga Clan...Why do they want to affiliate with that Kingdom so much?..._

Deep in thought, she suddenly bumped into someone and she gasped in surprise.

"I am so sor-

She looked up, only to find herself staring at her big brother, who still remained passive with his Sharingan eyes. Sakura wrinkled her nose a little bit. She still wanted to know why she didn't have Sharingan. Everyone who belonged to the Uchiha Family did, except for her.

"Oh, right...Sorry Itachi-san, I didn't watch where I was going." She said apologetically. The man named Itachi just gave her a pat on the head, before continuing his walk.

But as Sakura began to walk towards the other side, the sound of her brother's voice stopped her.

"Sakura-chan...Are you or are you not our sister?" she heard him ask. Sakura stiffened as she gave off a nervous laugh, turning to look at her brother.

"Uh...I think so, Ita-

"Then why do you still address me with such formality?" he asked, bemused. Sakura then thought about it, before it struck her. She didn't know either. Why was it that she always felt she should call him Itachi-san?

With a slight frown on her beautiful face, she looked up at her brother, who was looking back at her blankly.

"Honestly, Itachi-san...I really don't know. I just have this gut feeling that- no...never mind." said Sakura slowly, before turning to walk the opposite direction.

Her brother stared at her retreating back.

* * *

A woman with long dark hair sat on the bed, as she stared at the picture on her bedside table, with a worried look in her eyes. She traced the sides of the frame, her eyes not wandering from the picture. 

It was a photograph of her family. The royal family of the Uchiha. Yet as she stared, she can't take her eyes off a certain pink-haired girl, who was wearing one of the most beautiful gowns imaginable, a sweet smile adorning her pretty face.

She didn't think it was fair, to keep something from her for that long. But she had agreed with her husband that they would tell her when she reached the age of eighteen, which was the age of maturity.

_Only three more years..._

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a soft knock was heard. She stood up from the bed and dusted her clothes.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came a servant, carrying a scroll of parchment. The queen bit her lip, knowing that she was in for a surprise.

"A message from the King, your highness. He had to go to the Hyuuga Kingdom as of the last minute, and has asked me to send you this." said the servant respectfully. Mikoto nodded with a smile on her face, before taking the scroll from the servant.

The servant then bowed before turning to leave the room.

The queen sat down on the bed again, before opening the parchment.

Silence enveloped the room for a few seconds, before Mikoto dropped the parchment she was holding.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Two important looking men walked in the hall in complete silence. Fugaku felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, right now. He was a strong king, everyone knew that. But right now, as he stood next to the ruler of the Hyuuga Kingdom...he has never felt as low as this before. 

"I believe that having second thoughts is too late now." Hiashi said sternly as they continued to walk. Fugaku was taken aback, before he nodded slowly.

"Yes...I suppose. But, I would still like to discuss it with my wife personally." He said, suddenly gaining much more confidence as he remembered that he was just as high as Hiashi was.

Hiashi turned to look at him with his white eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"In that case, after meeting with the Queen of the Uchiha Clan, I would like both of you to meet my nephew." He said. They passed by a group of guards who bowed down in front of both of them, and Fugaku waved a hand.

"Being the groom, I assume it would be better for him to know first about the arrangement." Hiashi nodded as they turned a corner. Fugaku agreed as they stopped in front of a huge oak door. The guards in front of the door bowed as they prepared to open it.

"She's waiting inside. Let me break the news first."

* * *

As the door opened, the first thing they heard was the scream of the Queen. She stood up immediately and went straight to her husband. 

Fugaku, knowing that he was in for a lot, closed the door immediately before inviting Hiashi inside the conference room. Then, he turned to his wife, who was still clutching the piece of parchment in her right hand.

Hiashi made himself comfortable and stared at the scene before him with a blank look.

"You made a decision...without me! How could you?" asked Mikoto angrily as she shoved the parchment in front of his face. Fugaku opened his mouth, but she cut him.

"No, you listen! I-I get this piece of paper telling me about my daughter's sudden engagement to a man she barely knows. And all you can advise me to do is to go straight to the conference room? Oh my-

"It was necessary. I'm sure she would understand." Fugaku said defensively. Mikoto glared daggers at her husband, before she turned to Hiashi.

"I'm sorry for the scene...but at times like these, it is appropriate. Please, do pretend like we don't exist." said Mikoto gently, before she turned to Fugaku again.

A few seconds of silence engulfed the room, before Mikoto decided to say something.

"I'm not agreeing to this proposal." She said flatly. Fugaku's eyes widened. Hiashi raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think you understand, that this is the only way we could affiliate with the Hyuuga Clan, so as to restore peace and harmony among both kingdoms. Our whole kingdom is at stake!" said Fugaku impatiently. His wife was beginning to get on his nerves.

Mikoto shook her head rapidly, before she took a deep breath. She looked up, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"We have made a lot of sacrifices for the kingdom, Fugaku. And you know that I would do anything just to be at peace with the other Clans. But, I think we've hurt her enough, Fugaku." She whispered. Fugaku gulped. He was beginning to lose yet another battle.

"There are a lot of things to tell her, and we don't want to add another one. She's a person too! She missed a lot of things in life, yet we're about to take another opportunity from her. She would be sacrificing a lot. Marriage? Do you think you would have liked it if I have married your brother instead, because our parents forced us to?" she continued.

Fugaku sighed as he rubbed his temples. He turned to look at Hiashi, who began to stand up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry, but I remember that I still have to go to a meeting with the Hyuuga Elders. If I must say so, I would be awaiting an answer until tomorrow." said Hiashi as he walked towards the door. Mikoto turned to him.

"Just to not get your hopes high, it would probably be a no." she said. Fugaku glared at her. Hiashi smirked at both of them, before opening the door.

"Like I said...tomorrow."

Hiashi left the room.

* * *

The guards in front of the oak door watched as Hiashi walked away from them, before they turned to each other. Oh yes, the reward of being the guard of the conference room. You would know a lot of things. 

Suddenly, a maid walked towards them, smiling.

"So...What's the news?" she asked, obviously gathering some more information to gossip around the castle.

"We heard their plans on making affiliations." said the first guard. The maid in front of him smiled.

"Really? Did you hear what it was?" she asked.

"Yeah...Something about the Princess being engaged to someone belonging from the Hyuuga Clan."

The maid gasped in surprise. She squealed in delight.

"Oh my! Shamei was telling the truth! She told me that while serving coffee in the King's Office a while ago, she heard something about Princess Sakura marrying King Hiashi's nephew, or something like that. Oh, this is big!"

The second guard looked at him warningly.

"You better not spill the beans...Imagine what would happen if Prince Sasuke finds out."

* * *

But then again, whoever said that rumors don't fly fast? It has only been an hour since the conference, and yet... 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey! Did you hear the buzz?"

"Enlighten me..."

"Someone told me that in order to affiliate with the Hyuuga Clan, our Princess must marry the other clan's king's nephew! Isn't that something?"

"You're like...confusing me."

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"The Princess is getting married to that handsome nephew of King Hiashi!"

"Wha-really? Wait...How do you know he's handsome?"

"I don't know...Good vibe, really."

"Oh right..."

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Pst...Did you hear?"

"Yeah! Shamei told Akane, who told Akiko, who told Setsuko, who passed it on to-

"Yeah whatever...So you heard. I was wondering...She's still too young."

"Are you really that stupid? Of course they would set up the date until they're older. But the engagement is done just for assurance."

"I knew that. Who said I didn't know that?"

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Wow, the Queen and King are fighting because of it? Imagine that."

"Yeah...And a reliable bird told me that the Queen refuses to approve."

"Well, it is kind of harsh...I mean-

"Shh, keep your voice down. If one of the princes would hear, I wonder what would happen."

"Ooh, pity."

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Unfortunately for them, Sasuke did hear something about the "spreading news", and it was enough for him to smoke.

Sasuke then raised an eyebrow at the two maids who were walking by, before he stared up at the stairs. He'd have to find out if it was true. But first things first. He'd have to tell Sakura.

She would kill him if he did not tell her the moment he knew.

* * *


	3. Let the game begin

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter. But, I think this chapter is longer than the other ones...So, I hope you guys could forgive me. Anyway, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters you recognize here. They're all properties of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows as she bit her tongue. She needed complete silence, she needed concentration. Something important was about to occur. All she needed to do was to finish it with one last piece. Nothing could go wrong, after all. She was safe in her. 

Sakura held her breath as she raised her hand, when suddenly; the door swung open and destroyed her work of art.

"Sakura."

Sakura screamed as she stared at the thousand of toothpicks that lay before her, which resembled that whole Uchiha Mansion just a while ago. Sasuke flinched slightly at her voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" she exclaimed loudly as she pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow, as he contemplated whether he should still tell her the news, or let her mourn her work of art.

"I spent hours working on that-bloody hours working on that! And I was just about to put the last piece in-when you-BOOM!- ahhh! You destroyed it-no-massacred it without mercy-and-you...APOLOGIZE NOW!" babbled Sakura and Sasuke frowned at her as he closed the door.

"And why would I apologize?"

Sakura gasped as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Sasuke, her green eyes glinting menacingly.

"Be-because you destroyed it...I put so much effort on it-and-and-

"Fine...You can go ahead and cry on my shoulder. Just make sure you don't make sounds while crying." said Sasuke flatly. Sakura, taken aback, glared at Sasuke more menacingly.

_As if...Arrogant prick._

"And what makes you think I'll cry?" she asked angrily. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Only because of the fact that you've done it for the past fifteen years."

Sakura turned around and walked towards her bathroom. She flipped her pink hair elegantly before turning back to look at Sasuke.

"Yeah...well, you make assumptions too much. From now on, we are not allowed to talk to each other. The first one who does is a loser!" she said before entering the bathroom. Sasuke frowned yet again as he stared at the close door. Too bad, he wouldn't be able to tell her the news. But then again, Uchiha Sasuke would never be called a loser. So, she'd have to find out through another source. Pity.

"Poochi, I assume you can show our visitor out the door!" shouted Sakura from the bathroom, referring to her dog.

Sasuke stood up from the bed angrily and went out of the room, slamming the door shut. This earned him a loud growl from Sakura's dog inside the room.

_Did she really have to make a big deal out of this? It was just a stupid toothpick structure. It's not even that good._

As soon as Sakura heard the door shut, she peeked out from the bathroom and scanned the room. It was only occupied with her dog, Poochi, sitting quietly on top of her bed. She sighed in relief before she went out of the bathroom.

"He is such a jerk. Stupid male ego...he can't even apologize. If he apologized, then I would've forgiven him easily...but NOOO! He had to go and say that I could cry on his shoulder- without making any sounds! How rude- ahh...I loathe him." Mumbled Sakura as she went to her dresser and began brushing her hair.

She frowned slightly as she turned to Poochi, who was currently nibbling on a chew bone.

"Do you think things will go back to the way it was before?"

Poochi barked. Sakura sighed and smiled slightly before she returned to brushing her hair.

"Yeah...I hope so. After all, we've gone through some squabbles in the past. What's the difference this time?"

* * *

"Sasuke..." 

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading, to see Itachi standing in his doorway. He sat up on his bed as he nodded at Itachi, giving him permission to enter his room.

"I heard shouting from her room. What happened?" Itachi asked as he stared at Sasuke with his red sharingan eyes. Sasuke looked away as he frowned.

"Nothing..."

"You should be careful with your actions, Sasuke. Sakura will soon face a serious decision in life, and you're certainly not helping by adding up to her problems." He said seriously. Sasuke glared at him.

"You know nothing. Besides, it was just something shallow. It'd be fixed by tomorrow. You'll see." He said stubbornly. Itachi smirked before he started walking towards the door. Midway, he stopped. Sasuke stared at his back.

"Pride...It's something we Uchiha males protect too much. You should know when to bend sometimes, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed at his brother's hypocrisy.

"I don't see you bending 'sometimes', Itachi."

Itachi smirked as he turned his head towards Sasuke.

"That's because you're not me, Sasuke..." and he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Don't you understand the word 'no', Fugaku?" asked Mikoto angrily as she held her hairbrush in her right hand, ready to fling it towards her husband when she felt as if she needed to. 

Fugaku shook his head at his wife's protective instincts. It just didn't seem to go away.

"Mikoto, think about the Kingdom..."

"Then I'll translate 'no' for you then. Negative, never, disapproved, disagree, nope, no can do- I SAID NO!" Mikoto exclaimed, becoming more hysterical with each passing minute.

"I know you're trying to protect Sakura-

"And I'm certain that you're not trying to protect her!"

-but, you must know that Sakura would have given anything to protect the Kingdom!"

Mikoto gripped the hairbrush tighter.

"You-are-not-understanding-my-point!" she said through gritted teeth. Fugaku was on the brink of throwing a fit. But luckily, as a King, he had managed to learn self-control for most time. But truth be told, his wife was driving him insane.

Fugaku took a deep breath and ran through the thoughts of his mind. He knew what to do. He'd listen, then he'd speak...then all will end well...hopefully.

He looked up at his wife who was just about to start tearing up.

"Then...what is your point?" he asked calmly. Mikoto's eyes widened at the sudden change of scenery, but maybe she could convince him then.

"My point is...I just don't want her to get hurt."

* * *

"And you know, maybe I did act a bit childish. I mean, it was just a stupid toothpick kingdom, which I worked so hard on. But, did I really act...too...well, let's say...harsh?" asked Sakura as she lay down on her bed , a book held in her hands as she tried to read, but apparently, she wasn't reading...seeing that her book was upside down. 

She frowned as she turned to Poochi, who was staring at her innocently. Poochi then made a sound and hid his head behind his hands. Sakura pulled her hair angrily.

"You're of no help!"

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she placed her book on top of her bedside table and stood up from the bed. Poochi turned to her expectantly.

"You expect me to play with you after you totally ignored me? Get real..." she scoffed, and Poochi made another sound before walking away from Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes.

_She's too emotional..._

Sakura then headed out of her room and began walking to the direction of Sasuke's room.

* * *

"She's so young...so young." 

"I know she is...I love her just as much as you do. I hate to see her hurt. But...our kingdom is in grave danger. I suppose you know how strong the Hyuuga Kingdom is. Without them as our affiliates, then with possible upcoming wars...our kingdom will cease to exist." said Fugaku seriously. Mikoto sighed deeply as she fingered the cloth of their curtains.

"What about the boys? You know them...They're very overprotective of Sakura."

Fugaku bit his lip.

"They would understand. They're very overprotective, yes...but they know our responsibility."

Mikoto bowed her head down before she turned to look at her husband. She sighed deeply yet again before she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Fugaku knew that he was finally getting somewhere. All it needed was a little push...

"Stop...Don't say anything."

Fugaku was caught by surprise as his wife spoke.

"Don't...I'm not saying that I fully approve of this-this deal. But, to be fair...I say we consider Sakura's decision." Mikoto said gently. Fugaku gave this a moment of thought. He was a little bit of nervous, knowing that Sakura, even though sweet and kind, could be as stubborn as a rock. But then again, it was her personal life.

He nodded.

* * *

Sakura grunted as she knelt down in front of Sasuke's door, trying to peep through the keyhole. Unfortunately, there was nothing much to be seen. 

"Darn...Maybe I should try from another point of view." mumbled Sakura as she turned to the side a little, and tilted her head towards the keyhole of the door. Still, nothing much was to be seen.

She mumbled a few incoherent words of anger. Then again, there was one thing she could do.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked.

"As if I would really do that..."

Nervously, Sakura turned to her left, trying to decipher whether anyone was coming, then to her right. The corridors were completely empty. Biting her lower lip, she dropped to the floor and tilted her head, peeping through the narrow opening under the door.

"Man...I must be really desperate to see what he's doing..." she grumbled quietly as she closed one eye in order to be able to see more clearly.

"I believe that's what Sasuke has been thinking." A voice from her back caused her to jump up in surprise, and she found herself staring face to face with her brothers.

Itachi was standing there, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Sasuke stood beside him, smirking visibly...and Sakura had wanted to disappear right then and there. But of course, being Sakura, she had decided to come up with a come back.

"Itachi-san! I was actually looking for you, because...uhm...because of a reason I totally forgot and I'll tell you when I remember it! I actually thought that this was your room, I mean, after all, your room is just beside this room, right-and-and..." said Sakura quickly as she fumbled for her words.

"You were looking for me, through the opening under Sasuke's door?" asked Itachi, amused. Sakura smiled a little too sweetly.

_Yeah...Embarrass me, why don't you._

"Well, I didn't want to disturb whatever you were 'possibly' doing, so I thought I'd look first before-

Itachi and Sasuke stared at her with amused looks on their faces. Sakura felt herself turning red with each passing moment. Deciding that it was enough, she put on a cheery face and raised a hand to her ear, pretending that she was hearing something.

"Hey! Is that Poochi? I guess she's calling me...can't you hear it? The sound of barking? No? Well, I have to go!" she said before she walked past both of them.

"I'll see you later, Itachi-san...and...person." she said before she fled out of the scene.

Itachi and Sasuke were left, staring at the dust that trailed after her.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell her after dinner?" asked Fugaku nervously. Mikoto gave it some thought, before she smiled uncertainly at her husband. 

"Definitely after dinner...We'll tell-

_Dinner is served, your highnesses..._said a voice from behind the door. They both gulped. They didn't know that hours had passed by since Hiashi left.

"We'll be there."

* * *

"Mother, I'm a little tired today. I think I just want to go ahead and sleep. I'm sorry for missing dinner. But I'm really tired." pleaded Sakura as she entered the dining hall, staring at her parents who were sitting at the table already, waiting for their children. 

The King and Queen stared at each other, before they turned back to Sakura.

"But Sakura-we have-

Suddenly, Sasuke entered the dining room, and Sakura turned around to glare at him, before turning back to her parents. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_She's so stubborn..._

"I must excuse myself now, Mother...Father...Person."

With a last glare at Sasuke, she flipped her hair and turned to leave the room. The king and queen watched her, before turning to Sasuke.

"Why, Sasuke, dear...Come sit –

"I just came to excuse myself too mother...father. There are just some things that I have to attend to."

With that, he left the room without another word.

Mikoto and Fugaku stared at each other in disbelief. Something was up between those two.

The door opened yet again and Itachi entered, with the common blank look on his face. Both parents smiled at him, and was just about to invite him to dinner, when-

"I'm sorry, Mother...Father...I have to excuse myself from dinner, because there is little time left and I still have to find my horse. She's currently out in the wild." He said and, much like Sasuke, he left without another word.

Both the King and Queen frowned at their children's attitude, when a servant came to them and bowed down.

"Your highness...Does that mean we have to store the ice cream?"

**

* * *

NEXT DAY:SUNDAY:**

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he desperately tried to remember how he now stood in front of a large white door, with the name 'Sakura' carved upon it.

_You just want to know what she's doing...Calm down._

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair again, before he began pacing before Sakura's bedroom door. It was now eight o' clock in the morning, but he was pretty sure that Sakura was still asleep.

But Sasuke, being Sasuke, knew that he had to avoid doing a 'Sakura', which would surely result to embarrassing himself. He just needed to know if she was safe or not. After all, it was just his brotherly instinct.

_Damn...I forgot...She doesn't snore._

So now, trying to listen through the door won't be of much help. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair yet again. He felt pathetic.

_Stupid toothpick castle..._

Feeling that there was no other choice, he took out a pin which be brought with him (apparently, he knew it would come in handy), and inserted it into the keyhole.

He would just open the door slightly, take a look at her, and close the door and then before you knew it, he would be gone. Yeah, the plan was perfect.

Sasuke then twisted the pin, trying to open the lock.

"It'll be just a minute. I forgot my jacket in-

The voice caught him by surprise and his eyes widened as he withdrew the pin and turned around, only to find himself facing a surprised Sakura.

_Shit..._

Both of them didn't say a word, as the bet was still ongoing. Itachi then appeared behind Sakura, holding a book in his arms and he was smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned at the sight. He just needed to come up with an excuse.

"I-I-I was just-

He was cut short when Sakura walked past him and knocked on her bedroom door.

To his and Itachi's surprise, the door opened to reveal a dog that looked as if it had just woken up. Sakura smiled at Poochi before entering her room.

Sasuke then turned to Itachi, who was smirking at him still.

"What?"

"Nothing...Let me guess, who were trying to look for me because of a reason which you forgot and you'll tell me when you remember..." said Itachi, amused. Sasuke glared at him when he felt Sakura brush past him yet again.

"I got my jacket, Itachi-san. Anyway, thanks Poochi! Who would've thought that teaching him to open locked doors would come in handy." said Sakura cheerfully as she skipped off the scene.

Sasuke glared at Itachi before he walked away angrily.

* * *

"It's not like I'm totally to blame. I mean...it was just his stupid male pride and ego." complained Sakura as she lay down on the grass, staring up at the blue sky. The birds around her chirped, as if agreeing to her statement. 

"And I wouldn't have made that stupid deal if I knew that we would be so serious about it." She said sadly. She then turned her head to stare at the bird, before chuckling to herself.

"Look at me...I'm talking to a bird."

"Yeah...you're talking to a bird."

Sakura sat up at the voice, surprised. She found herself staring straight at clear white eyes, staring with an amused expression on his face.

Green eyes met white eyes.

Let the game begin.

* * *


End file.
